1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a projection image control method.
2. Related Art
There has been studied and developed a method or the like of space production for projecting an image on a wall, an object or the like other than a screen using a projector to thereby decorate a room in a pseudo manner.
In conjunction with the above, there has been known a device for displaying an image of an object on the object itself in a superimposed manner to change the appearance such as the contrast of the object to thereby emphasize the object (see Japanese Patent No. 3276637 (Document 1)).
Further, there has been known an image display device for performing coloring or drawing on an object while monitoring light, which is projected on the object, via an interface device (see JP-T-7-504515 (Document 2).
Further, in JP-A-2012-248183 (Document 3), there is described the fact that a depth sensor is used for measuring the three-dimensional shape of an object on which the projection image is projected (see Document 3).
Further, in JP-A-2007-121293 (Document 4), there is described the fact that the outline of an object is obtained using CAD (Computer Aided Design) data or edge detection when checking presence or absence of a defect of the object (see Document 4).
However, in the device and the method of the related art, it has not been considered to prevent an area other than the desired area out of the projection surface, on which a projection image is projected, from being emphasized.